secretive k
by desmondmiel-97
Summary: naruto has a secret and its a big one, hinata just wants naruto. and with the homecoming dance coming up can he tell her how he feels about her. its a songfic song writen by yours truly. enjoy! naruhina


secretive k

hey dudes and dudets my other story sucked i already know it but i removed it and wrote this one its a oneshot on school love and secrets writen after i read sneak peek by one writer that never finished his or her work hey its also a song fic i do write songs and play them and im expressing them through these storys from now on this ones really short but hope you like it mabe ill get courage and sing at my talent show (this story has nothing to do with talent show its a dance)

hinata had been asked by at least by half the male population of her school but she declined all their constant bothering, why she declined them all you may as well know she was kind of hoping naruto would ask her to the dance.

sure they were best friends, but she still loved him if only she had the courage to tell him. the worst part was tonight was their high school's homecoming dance, tsunade the schools principle got a singer that has been known for some time now but no one knew what he looked like just that he had a great voice.

hinata woke up same way she always did, got up took a shower got dressd put on the orange hair pin naruto gave her in the fourth grade it was her most prized possession.

she ran down the stairs greeted her mom, dad, and sister ate her favirote food with some orange juice and ran to narutos house to go to school this was her daily routine for 5 years now.

after two minutes naruto came out greeted her and they started walking, after 10 minutes of silence naruto spoke "hey hina have you been asked to the dance yet" she looked down blushing madly " n-no naru why d-do you ask" he took his index finger and lifted her face up to his "cause i was hopeing you would go with me" she was shoked more than the time he asked her to go to the movies with him"l-like a d-date"

he frowned at this, yes naruto knew how much hinata loved him but he also knows how shy she is hes hopeing that she will confess to him, but all in all he loves hinata very much. "well it dosent have to be a date, we can go just as friends" she was trying not to cry as much as possible but one tear roled down her cheek, she wiped her face hopeing naruto wouldn't notice 'of course naruto wouldn't ask me out like that' she was to depressed to talk so she just nodded, but naruto saw it all 'poor hina I've made you suffer enough tonight i tell you it all just like I'll tell them, promise' he looked at her and grinned "thanks hina i didn't want to ask some crazy fan-girl" she giggled at the look in his face at the end of his sentence it held pure terror

"ok hina I'll meet you there though i got a big surprise for the homecomers" she nodded happily date or not this night was going to be perfect.

the rest of the day hinata didn't see naruto which was strange because she had all his classes.

nauto had been at the auditorium practicing for tonight "oi naruto" he turned around to see jiraiya, jiraiya had been like a father ever since his parents died of a car accident four years ago.

"what do you want jiraiya, can't you see im practicing for tonight" he looked at the boy strumming his guitar "well i was wondering if your gonna tell that girl how you feel about her" naruto looked back at him "yhea i have to I've caused her so much pain if i dont tell her tonight it might be too late" jiraiya ruffled the boy's hair "well good luck, And dont mess up." with that jiraiya left and left naruto there to ponder about tonight 'this has to go perfect its all for hina can't mess up'

night arive hinata was the first to arive to wait for her prince charming aka naruto she waited for an hour then the doors closed. hinata was about to cry ' of course he would stood me up how can i be so stuped'

she was about to leave when tsunade went up stage "ready because here comes the main show of the night give your hands together for, secretive k" and the curtains opened.

what everyone saw next shoked them very much, naruto was in the middle of the stage red electric guitar in hand and mick in front of him.

"hello everyone todays the day i show myself to all of you my fellow classmates! this song i wrote is dedicated to a special lady out there who i love very much, enjoy!"

'naruto, but who's the love of his life, how stuped am i to just accept his request when hes singing for another girl' hinata had tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

naruto cleared his throat and started strumming

"im sorry for never telling you the truth,-cause now i see all my mistakes, all the hurt I've caused you,all the pain I've influenced, influenced, im sorry for ne-ver tell-ing you the truth, ive been such an idiot. i hope you forgive me, hope you'll save me, cause I've lived in the dark for, far, to long. you pulled me out when there was no one left to help me, im sorry for never telling you the truth, i feel like such a stupedly in love buffoon,i promise if you let me, you world wont be so hevy, the two of us forever, hanging out together, im sorry for never telling you the truth,-cause now i know that i true lly love you!"

the crowd started cheering, except for hinata who ran out the room crying, naruto saw her and ran after her.

she went to the schools football field and sat down on the top bench and cried until somone touched her shoulder and it was naruto "hina whats wrong why are you crying" hinata looked at him "go away naruto! go to that girl that's waiting for you!"

he couldn't believe what she just said she never got the point and tears came out his eyes when he started cring her heart sank she lundged at him "im sorry naru i didn't mean it forgive me!" and both cried "no hina forgive me for not telling you this sooner that song was for you, because your the girl i love" she kissed him on th lips and seperated when they couldn't breath anymore "i love you to naru now and forever" he looked at her and pecked her on the lips "thanks hina i feel the same way"

after running from fan-girls like doughnuts run from police officer's naruto took hinata to his home they stayed there all night telling eachother how much more the other loved him or he her.

see now wasnt that better hope you liked the song thanks for reading! :) if i get more then five reviews there will be an epilogue.


End file.
